The broad purposes of this research are (1) to assemble a set of comparably defined migration data for the largest metropolitan areas in Europe, Canada, and the U.S. (those with populations exceeding one million) that will permit an examination of migration stream components of core-periphery redistributions and metropolitan population change that occurred over the course of the 1970s, and (2) to analyze these data in order to evaluate how closely the migration stream components, their determinants and projected future consequences for large metropolitan areas in other industrialized nations, coopare with migration processes that are now affecting large metropolitan areas in the U.S. The study employs an analytic framework developed by the Principal Investigator for an earlier study of migration and redistribution in U.S. metropolitan areas. The cross-national migration data will be obtained from the censuses and population registers of the respective countries. The research will examine the validity of claims that-the post-1970 migration processes which are contributing to declining growth in large U.S. metropolitan areas and population losses in their central cities are subject to period-specific influences that are affecting similar consequences on large metropolitan areas in other developed countries.